Pups and the mysterious language
*NOTE~ this is 2 years before any of the dogs have puppies* Summary of story When Shadow Kasey is teaching the other dogs about pig latin, the dogs starts talking to eachother in the language in secret. Ryder soon gets suspicious about the dogs and tries to decode and figure out what their saying and what this "Secret language" ''is. '''Chapter 1' All the dogs are in the lookout snuggling with their mates. Chase and Kasey, Zuma and Brownie, Snowflake and Rocky, Rubble and Bella, Marshall with Rosey, Tracker and Skye, and Shadow Kasey with Spike. They were all talking and having fun chatting telling stories and most of all..relaxing. Just then an idea comes to Shadow Kasey's mind. "hey guys wanna learn a new language?" ''she asked with a smirk ''"sure..what?" ''said Kasey sitting up slowly and nodding and the others sat up as well ''" it'syay igpay atinlay" smirked Shadow Kasey "uh?" ''said Marshall, Rosey, Rubble, Bella, Chase, Kasey, Rocky, Snowflake, Zuma, Brownie, Tracker, and Skye. ''"it's pig latin" ''chuckled Shadow Kasey ''"what's pig latin?" ''asked Tracker ''"a made-up language formed from English by transferring the initial consonant or consonant cluster of each word to the end of the word and adding a vocalic syllable" said Shadow Kasey The dogs just looked at Shadow Kasey confused by the definition, and looked at eachother. "for an example '"chicken soup"' would be translated to ickenchay oupsay . Pig Latin is typically spoken playfully, as if to convey secrecy." ''smiled Shadow Kasey ''"oh okay now I understand" said Skye "for me that's complicated" ''said Rocky ''"I agree" ''nodded Marshall ''"yeah" ''said Zuma ''"okay, just simply add "-yay", "-way", or "-ay" to the end instead" ''said Shadow Kasey giving advice ''"ooohh that helps" said Snowflake "sooo..PAW Patrol would be...awpay atrolpay?" ''asked Rubble ''"exactly! you got it!" ''grinned Shadow Kasey ''"cool" ''said Rubble ''"wait...how would Ryder react if he found out that we're talking in a secretly way?" ''asked Chase ''"nah! don't worry about the pipsqueak! he won't care" ''said Shadow Kasey rolling her eyes ''"I don't know sweetie" ''said Spike unsure ''"what? your scared of him?!" ''said Shadow kasey making fun of the others ''"NO!" ''yelled the others ''"It's just that...he's our leader...and to me...like a brother...he's part of our family..we shouldn't keep things secreat from him" ''said Bella ''"exactly" ''said Marshall Shadow kasey sighed angerly as she rolled her eyes "you pups are soooo babyish"'' "no were not!!!" ''yelled the others ''"then prove it" ''said Shadow Kasey ''"er....how?" ''asked Spike ''"by learning the language" ~ The dogs hesitiated and looked at eachother then moments later looked at Shadow kasey and nodded. Chapter 2 It's been a week that it took the dogs to learn the language from Shadow Kasey. Ever day they got better at the language. They even speaked their lines in pig latin which Ryder is curouis about what their speaking in. Every day Ryder contuines to get more curious and suspious. "ha! were naturals!" ''laughed Kasey ''"si!" ''said Tracker ''"but I think Ryder is getting suspious" ''said Chase ''"na! don't worry about him" ''said Shadow Kasey ''"but I spotted him trying to listen into our conversations yesterday" ''said Marshall Then Marshall looked behind him then the others looked behind him to see Ryder very quickly turning around on the beanbag and whistling but still listening. ''"...we better go outside to the backyard" ''whispered Rosey The dogs lefted the main lobby and towards the backyard, Shadow Kasey looked behind them to see if Ryder was following them. She then faced her friends. ''"so what do we do?" ''asked Snowflake '''W.I.P' Category:Dragons19's Chapter Stories